A Shade of Orange
A Shade of Orange is a fanfiction story by Pink Lightspeed Ranger. It was published in February 21, 2011. Plot Queen Bansheera and her family was relased in the year 2000. Seven unknown people fight Queen Bansheera and her army as they protect Mariner Bay. Characters Rangers #Red Lightspeed Ranger-Carter Grayson #Blue Lightspeed Ranger-Chad Lee #Green Lightspeed Ranger-Joel Rawlings #Yellow Lightspeed Ranger-Kelsey Winslow #Pink Lightspeed Ranger-Dana Mitchell #Orange Lightspeed Ranger-Jane Mitchell #Shiro Lightspeed Ranger-Luca Solomon #Titanium Ranger-Ryan Mitchell #Purple Lightspeed Ranger-Austin Grayson Allies *Aquabase Staff **Captain Mitchell **Angela Fairweather **Mai Pei *Team Heroes **Principal Delagvio **Christelle Walker *Galaxy Rangers **Patrick Corbett Villains *Diablico *Loki *Vypra *Jixer *Impus/Olympus *Lami/Lamiara *Queen Bansheera *Batlings Cyborg Rangers #Red Cyborg Ranger #Blue Cyborg Ranger #Green Cyborg Ranger #Yellow Cyborg Ranger #Pink Cyborg Ranger #Orange Cyborg Ranger #Shrio Cyborg Ranger Arsenal Rescue Morpher The Rescue Morpher The Rescue Morphers were devices used by the Lightspeed Rescue Team to become Rescue Rangers. *'Red Rescue Morpher' was given to Carter Grayson *'Blue Rescue Morpher' was given to Chad Lee *'Green Rescue Morpher' was given to Joel Rawlings *'Yellow Rescue Morpher' was given to Kelsey Winslow *'Pink Rescue Morpher' was given to Dana Mitchell *'Orange Rescue Morpher' was given to Jane Mitchell *'Shiro Rescue Morpher' was given to Luca Solomon Titanium Morpher Titanium MorpherRyan Mitchell uses the Titanium Morpher to morph into the Titanium Ranger. His morphing command "Titanium Power!" Weapons Rescue Blaster Each of these standard Ranger sidearms features a Baton Mode and a Blaster Mode. In addition, the handle can be detached and combined with either a V-Lancer or a Rescuebird component. Rescue Bird The Rescue Bird was the combined set of power weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers, and fired powerful energy projectiles colored to each ranger. *Rescue Drill was used by the Red Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Laser was used by the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Cutter was used by the Green Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Claw was used by the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger. *Rescue Injector was used by the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Titanium Laser As Titanium Ranger, Ryan wields the Titanium Laser, which has proven to be more powerful than even the Rescuebird. It can transform into a battle axe, which is capable of absorbing and redirecting energy blasts. V-Lancer Weapons used by the Lightspeed Rangers. They have two modes: a blaster mode and a lance mode. The V-Lancers were created by Ms. Fairweather to fight Ryan while he was on Diabolico's side. When used together, they create the Spectrum Blast finishing attack. Battle Booster These gadgets materialize from the Rescue Morphers and are activated by a numeric keypad which serves to power up weapons and Zords, and used by Chad & Joel to summon the Mega Battle Armor. Thermo Blaster The Thermo Blasters were created by Ms. Fairweather. They fire intense, concentrated blasts of heat, and can be powered up by attaching a Battle Booster to it. The Thermo Blasters were first used against the Freezard monster. There are five differently colored blasters, one for each Ranger. Mega Battle Armor Lightspeed Megabattles (sometimes called the simply The ("Mighty") Megabattles) were created by Angela and Clark Fairweather; they were activated by dialing 8-6-1 on the Battle Booster. Vehicles and other Miscellany Rescue Rover Rescue RoverThe Rescue Rover takes the Lightspeed Rangers from the Aquabase into battle. Lightspeed Cycles The Lightspeed Cycles were created by Angela Fairweather after Vypra created a vehicle that ran circles around the rangers' Rescue Rover. Each Ranger had their own Lightspeed Cycle: *Carter Grayson rode the Red Lightspeed Cycle. *Chad Lee rode the Blue Lightspeed Cycle. *Joel Rawlings rode the Green Lightspeed Cycle. *Kelsey Winslow rode the Yellow Lightspeed Cycle. *Dana Mitchell rode the Pink Lightspeed Cycle. *Jane Mitchell rode the Orange Lightspeed Cycle *Luca Solomon rode the Shiro Lightspeed Cycle *Austin Grayson rode the Purple Lightspeed Cycle The Red Lightspeed Cycle has a detachable Rescue Speeder, which can be launched for high powered attack Mobile Armor Vehicle A one-man aircraft controlled by the Red Ranger. On its first day out, the MAV malfunctioned, causing Carter's day to repeat in a time loop. The MAV was ultimately sacrificed to destroy the rogue Omega Megazord. Trans Armor Cycle Trans Armor Cycle Armor ModeThe Trans-Armor Cycle was given to Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, in the episode, "Web War." The Trans-Armor Cycle was hard to handle at first for Carter because the system was still in the testing stages. But eventually, Carter was able to gain control of it and use it as his "Battlizer." The Trans-Armor Cycle comes in two modes: Cycle mode and Armor Mode. This is the first Battlizer that can also function as a vehicle. Zords *'Lightspeed Rescuezords' (not to be confused w/t the Rescuezords of Power Rangers Turbo) **'Pyro Rescue 1' (Carter/Red) **'Auqa Rescue' 2 (Chad/Blue) **'Aero Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Haz Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Med Rescue 5' (Dana/Pink) **'Copter Rescue 6' (Jane/Orange) *'Lightspeed Megazord' (combination of the Lightspeed Rescuezords) *'Rail Rescues'/Supertrain **'Rail Rescue 1' (Carter/Red) **'Rail Rescue 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Rail Rescue 3' (Joel/Green) **'Rail Rescue 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Rail Rescue 5' (Dana/Pink) *'Super Train Megazord' (combination of the Rail Rescues) *'Max Solarzord' (Ryan/Titanium) *'Lightspeed Solarzord' (combination of Lightspeed Megazord & Max Solarzord) *'Omegazords ' **'Omegazord 1' (Carter/Red) **'Omegazord 2' (Chad/Blue) **'Omegazord 3' (Joel/Green) **'Omegazord 4' (Kelsey/Yellow) **'Omegazord 5' (Dana/Pink) *'Omega Crawler/Omega Megazord' (combination of Omegazords) *'Lifeforce Megazord' Chapters #A New Beginning-Demons, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Jane and Captain Mitchell are introduce #Lightspeed Teamwork Ms. Fairweather introduced. #Trial By Fire- Vypra is introduced. #Riding the Edge- Diabolico is introduced #Matter of Trust #Wheels of Destructions #Cyborg Rangers #Up to the Challenge #Go Volcanic- Queen Bansheera introduced. #Rising From the Ashes #From Deep inthe Shadows- Titanium Ranger introduced. #Truth Discovered- Ryan introduced. #Ryan's Destiny #Curse Of The Cobra #An Unexpected Recuit- Austin, Loki, Lamia, Jinxer and Impus are introduced. #Strength of the Sun #The Corba Strikes- Diabolico sent to shadow world. #Olympus Ascends #Face from the Past #Reality Quake Trivia *This is the first team of Rangers that is adults (minus Jane and Austin who are teenagers.) *Jane and Austin played on a soccer team which Dana mentioned to Chad in episode 2. *In Episode 3, Jane was injury when she save a little boy. *Jane is a forward and her number is 10 in the very beginning of episode 2. *This is the first series to have trains for zords, this would be repeated in Mystic Force (the Solar Streak Megazord),and in RPM (the Paleozords). *This is the first time that a parent/mentor has 3 kids/Rangers. *This series is also notable for being the first to use the practice of all of the Rangers wearing the same set of civilian clothes in their unmorphed forms in every episode (minus Episode 1 and 2 for Jane); this trend would continue until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *Noted: Jane wore her soccer uniform in Episode 2: Lightspeed Teamwork only.